1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise equipment and accessories therefor, and more particularly, to an exercise machine configured to enhance cardiovascular fitness, physical fitness, and calorie burning during a physical exercise training interval.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently there exist in the art various equipment for fitness exercise, physical therapy, and stress testing. However, the prior art has failed to disclose or teach an exercise machine having a seat assembly with a back rest being pivotally adjustable to a recumbent position, and a resistance assembly, thereby allowing a user to simultaneously perform crunching exercises and actively engage the resistance assembly in order to maximize the possibility of a user reaching the highest, optimized levels of cardiovascular fitness and calorie burning during a physical exercise interval.
In addition, the prior art has failed to teach or disclose an exercise machine which includes a display panel mounted to exercise machine via a mounting assembly with means for providing omnidirectional positionability of the display panel.
Accordingly, a need exists for an exercise machine which allows for cardiovascular and/or resistance training to be engaged in while concurrently lying in a recumbent position and performing crunching exercises so as to maximize the possibility of a user reaching the highest, optimized levels of cardiovascular fitness and calorie burning during a physical exercise interval. The development of the exercise enhancement machine fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,479 B1, issued in the name of Hildebrandt et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,684, issued in the name of Jordan;
U.S. Patent Application no. 2010/0022354 A1, published in the name of Fisher;
U.S. Patent Application no. 2005/0032608 A1, published in the name of Glusco;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,228, issued in the name of James;
U.S. Patent Application no. 2005/0164838 A1, published in the name of Watterson et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,942, issued in the name of Platzker;
U.S. Pat. No. D621,889 S, issued in the name of Horita et al.; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,433, issued in the name of Lundin et al.
Consequently, a need has been felt for an exercise machine which allows for cardiovascular and/or resistance training to be engaged in while concurrently lying in a recumbent position and performing crunching exercises so as to maximize the possibility of a user reaching the highest, optimized levels of cardiovascular fitness and calorie burning during a physical exercise interval.
This application presents claims and embodiments that fulfill a need or needs not yet satisfied by the products, inventions and methods previously or presently available. In particular, the claims and embodiments disclosed herein describe an exercise machine comprising a frame for supporting a seat assembly, the seat assembly comprising a seat and a back rest, the back rest being pivotally adjustable between a generally upright position and a recumbent position; means for sliding the seat assembly axially along the frame of the exercise machine; a resistance assembly; an adjustable resistance mechanism; and an input means mounted to exercise machine via a mounting assembly with means for providing omnidirectional positionability of the input means, the exercise machine providing unanticipated and nonobvious combination of features distinguished from the products, inventions and methods preexisting in the art. The applicant is unaware of any product, method, disclosure or reference that discloses the features of the claims and embodiments disclosed herein.